


A Homin Drabble 1

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Changmin gets clingy with a Sober!Yunho. Things ensue. For the lovely Sana. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homin Drabble 1

Yunho grinned into his milkshake, quietly enjoying his friend’s humor, while the rest of the table roared with laughter. Typically Yunho would have been in the thick of things, his discernable laughter overwhelming the rest and providing a baseline to the sounds of his buddies. Tonight, he was quiet. Not subdued, just…pensive. His friends glanced at him every once in a while, but understood that he was probably just tired and not up to being his normal exuberant self. Little did they know that Yunho was wondering in and out of their conversation, part of his brain focused on them and the other on his maknae, who was somewhere, doing something that was probably not the best thing for him to be doing.   
Yunho laughed to himself, enjoying the irony of worrying over the one person who continuously worried over him. Changmin was taking the night off, enjoying some much needed time with the Kyuline and whoever else they could terrorize encourage into joining them. This probably meant wine, or other alcohol of choice, games and girls. Yunho’s insides knotted briefly at the thought of some woman placing her body and…other things in Changmin’s warm slightly calloused hands. The knotted feeling gave way to a wave of jealousy that swept the 28 year old man from the top of his slightly auburn hair to the tips of his toes that were currently encase in black and white high tops. And people thought the younger member was the possessive one. They had no idea that it was a two-way street. Yunho was simply quieter about it, preferring to trust Changmin and not voice his concerns. That didn’t mean he didn’t have them.   
There was a sudden burst of sound from his pocket, almost startling the man off of his chair. His drunken friends all sniggered, eyes bright with interest as to who could possibly be calling. They began making bets, their own preferences for women making themselves known, with insults and jests being thrown around the table. Yunho shook his head and excused himself-not that anyone cared. They didn’t really notice. The bouncer nodded respectfully to the idol, who leaned against the brick corner of the building, finally answering the phone that had now been ringing for about 5 minutes. Yunho grinned as he saw the picture that announced the identity of the caller; suddenly the continuous ringing made sense.   
“You finally answered your bloody phone. Do you have any idea how long I have been calling you? Why aren’t you here? Everyone hates me!”   
“Changmin-ah. I couldn’t hear you. You know why I am not there, I wasn’t invited and they don’t. You are the head of Kyuline. I hear that every day, remember?”  
“You don’t! Come see me! They do hate me hyung.” There was raucous laughter in the background, and Yunho heard Changmin yell for them to shut up.  
“Where are you? Min-ah? Min-ah! Aish, this boy.” He hung up and waited. For drunk Changmin, it might take 2 minutes for him to notice that the call had ended.   
Sure enough, after two minutes on the nose, Yunho’s phone lit up. “Hyung. What the fuck. I thought we were talking! Don’t you love me? When are you getting here? No one loves me!”  
Yunho was sorely tempted to bang his head against the wall behind him, but managed to restrain himself. “You were talking to other people Min. I thought we were done. Where are you?”  
“Oh. I love you hyung.”  
“Min. Where are you?”  
Changmin thought for a while, making thinking noises. Yunho was laughing despite his irritation, picturing the look that was surely on his maknae’s face. It was a great look, with the bottom lip being bitten intensely and his bambi eyes squinting, as if that would help him remember. “Oh! We are at the club!”  
“I will be right there. Don’t move.”   
“Okay. I miss you!”  
Yunho hung up, and wandered back inside, smiling at the bouncer who was giving him a rather strange look. He said his goodbyes to his buddies, who immediately began to tease about having a “wild night.” Well his night would be wild, but that was more due to having to deal with a drunken Changmin more than anything.   
When Yunho arrived at the club, he was shown directly to the table where the Kyuline sprawled. There were girls coming and going like brightly lit butterflies, and Yunho was amused to see that his maknae was more interested in making love to the bottle of wine in his hands than to those butterflies. Changmin did not notice him until Yunho was about five feet from the table. In fact, the entire table shouted “Yunho-hyung” and flung themselves at him. Luckily, Yunho was prepared for this, capturing them all in his arms and giving affection to everyone, except for the rather irate young man who was glaring at his friends. “He’s mine,” the young man said petulantly, lower lip jutting out. “I get to say hi to him first.”   
Yunho shook his head in amusement, but didn’t allow himself to smile. “Hi Min.” The people in his arms stumbled back to the booth, and watched with barely concealed enjoyment as Changmin burrowed his way into Yunho’s arms, somehow managing to seem smaller than his hyung. “You came” Changmin whispered joyfully, nose pressed into Yunho’s neck.   
“I promised, didn’t I? Min, how much have you been drinking?” Changmin pulled back, his “thinking” face appearing. “A bottle of wine?” he guessed.   
“Lies!” Kyuhyun shouted, clutching his own bottle of wine. “We have had like….three!”  
The table laughed uproariously, as somehow drinking three bottles of wine was amusing. Yunho shook his head, eyes glued to the laughing bundle of joy in his arms. “Ready to go Changminnie?”  
“But hyung! You just got here!”  
“And you wanted to go home when you called me 15 minutes ago!”  
“Okkaayyy.” The bundle of joy was less joyous, although no less clingy, still grabbing his hyung’s jacket as he turned around to gather his belongings. Yunho helped him find everything and say goodbye to the group, who were by now wriggling their eyebrows.   
The car ride home was quiet, except for Changmin humming to random songs and clutching at Yunho’s hand. He held his hand past the security of Yunho’s building, up the elevator and into Yunho’s apartment. Changmin wobbled as Yunho took off both of their jackets and led him to the sofa. There the younger one shoved Yunho into a sitting position and collapsed on top of him, legs folded along Yunho’s thighs and head nestled in his neck. Yunho had the air knocked air out of him at the sudden appearance of maknae in his lap, but his arms tightened reflexively around the younger, an arm slipping around the slim waist and the other knotting in his hair.   
“I love you hyung.” This was murmured into the elder’s neck, accompanied by a flurry of short kisses, in the concentrated area where the shoulder met the neck.   
Yunho murmured that he heard, stroking soothingly, lips pressed into Changmin’s hairline. He mused at Changmin’s clinginess, and dramatic displays of affection. While these were not uncommon, per se, Changmin was not prone to them. Even with intense levels of alcohol in his system.   
During this musing, Changmin had pulled back enough to watch Yunho’s face. A long slender hand came up, and began tracing the features of Yunho’s face, lingering on the lips and the nose. A wake of kisses trailed along behind the finger, punctuating the mole, the tip of the nose and the middle of that beautiful bottom lip.   
Yunho grabbed the hand and pressed a kiss to the center of the palm, looking up into the dazed, and lust-hazed eyes of his lover. He smirked slightly, his lips curving against Changmin’s palms. This did not fail to incite the younger, who toppled forward with surprising aim, his lips landing on Yunho’s. The kiss bypassed sweet, and did not collect 200 dollars before turning passionate. Changmin dominated the kiss, fingers sinking into Yunho’s auburn hair. He sucked on Yunho’s tongue, pressing deep into his lap. After another rocking motion, Yunho wrenched back, gasping for air and clenching his eyes shut.   
Changmin made a displease sound. “I didn’t say you could stop. Now come back here.” He leaned back over Yunho, a move that pressed their buldges together and moaned. “Fuck Yunho.”   
“That was where my mind went too.” Yunho gritted this out with difficulty, opening his eyes and seeing stars. Changmin growled “Funny,” and fit his mouth over Yunho’s again. Yunho gave up trying to stave off pleasure and fit his hands under and around Changmin’s ass, lifting and raising in a rhythm which fed both their pleasures. Hand were roaming, breaths mingling, sounds being swallowed and pleasure building to unbearable heights until there was a sudden explosion followed by peace and contentment.   
Changmin slumped forward and groaned. “Ugh. Just…ugh.”  
“You started it baby.” Yunho shifted underneath his younger lover, trying not to grimace at the stick feeling. “Let’s go get in the shower.”  
“We just had sex. You want it again?”  
Yunho barked out a laugh. He stood up, the younger refusing to let go. “And you are complaining why?”  
“Because I am gonna be the one that hurts tomorrow.” Changmin nosed Yunho’s jawline, trying to ease the sting of his words. He knew that come tomorrow, Yunho would be beside the bed, water and aspirin in hand. “I’m clingy aren’t I?”  
“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” And with that, the bathroom door shut firmly behind them. 

The next morning, Changmin woke, with his head pounding. And sure enough, there was Yunho, leaning over him with a smile and God’s miracle workers. And people wondered why he loved his hyung. Sheesh.


End file.
